The present invention relates to data processing, and particularly to data processing that ensures more the recording of video (audio) desired by a user.
Conventionally, a video recording apparatus such as a camcorder (trademark), for example, starts recording video and audio onto a recording medium when an operation for giving an instruction to start recording is inputted from a user, and ends the recording of video and audio onto the recording medium when an operation for giving an instruction to end recording is inputted from the user. When an operation for giving an instruction to pause recording is inputted during the recording of video and audio, the video recording apparatus stops recording the video and audio onto the recording medium, and when an operation for canceling the pause is thereafter inputted, the video recording apparatus resumes recording the video and audio onto the recording medium.
However, the conventional video recording apparatus has a problem in that when a scene occurs which the user desires to take immediately after the video recording apparatus stops recording video and audio according to a pause instruction, the video recording apparatus may be unable to record the video desired by the user. The user often misses taking a desired scene especially when taking a subject such as a child, a pet or the like, whose movement is difficult to predict. Also, a video recording apparatus for professional use as used for news, for example, may be unable to record video desired by a cameraperson when an event or an accident occurs immediately after the cameraperson pauses video recording by the video recoding apparatus.